Legends of the Clans Book 2: Dark Horizon
by Dusksong of MeadowClan
Summary: (OLD AND CRINGY) The Fields of Insanity has only grown stronger since Icepaw, Mistpaw, and Duskpaw's apprenticeship. They begin plans of staging an attack with Clan cats and a new, powerful weapon by their side. Lightshine receives a new omen: ...the shadows will strike from the inside, from the innocent eye of a dark l...
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**...  
Oh, hi.  
Sorry for procrastinating...again...  
Don't worry, it's not the writing I'm procrastinating, it's the uploading.**

* * *

 **Cats and Clans**

 **MeadowClan**

Leader: Nightstar - handsome black tom with ice blue eyes (Mate: Blossomheart)

Deputy: Breezefur - dark grey she-cat with violet eyes (App. Icepaw)

Medicine Cats: Mintfur - pretty fawn tabby she-cat with emerald-green eyes (App. Duskpaw)

Warriors:

Grassheart - mottled brown she-cat (Mate: Branchwing; App. Mistpaw)

Branchwing - dusty brown tom (Mate: Grassheart)

Treeheart - bark brown tom with amber eyes (Mate: Berrytail)

Finchtail - brown tabby tom (Mate: Honeypelt)

Berrytail - lilac she-cat

Darkpelt - chocolate brown tabby tom

Aspenclaw - mottled brown tom

Berrysplash - golden tabby tom with a splash of russet on back

Rockclaw - brown tabby tom with very tall ears

Flamecloud - ginger tom with a very bad ego

Grass - marbled cinnamon tabby with copper eyes

Honeypelt - honey-brown she-cat (Mate: Finchtail)

Inventors:

Blossomheart - light tortoiseshell she-cat with blossom-shaped splotches and light green eyes

Snowpelt - whitish tabby tom (Mate: Mallowleaf)

Dawnstrider - brown she-cat with russet paws

Greystorm - grey tabby tom with white flecked fur

Apprentices:

Mistpaw - blue-grey she-cat

Icepaw - light silver tabby she-cat tinted with blue and bright periwinkle eyes

Duskpaw - pretty tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with intense emerald green eyes (Med)

Queens:

Heatherfur - lilac she-cat with violet eyes, mother of Lionstar's kits: (Flowerkit - pretty tortoiseshell she-kit and Nutkit - chestnut brown she-kit, and Leafkit - brown tabby tom with green eyes) All three kits very close to becoming apprentices.

Mallowleaf - pale lilac she-cat with a sweet scent, mother of Snowpelt's kits: (Aspenkit - brown she-kit with darker flecks, Smokekit - smoky grey tom, and Skykit - light blue-grey she-kit; and Burnkit - flame pelted tom (Cherryleaf's kit) All four kits close to becoming apprentices.

Elders:

Swiftstripe - black tom with white stripes

Greenleap - mottled grey tom with green eyes

Mossflower - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

 **OwlClan**

Leader: Needlestar - black, yellow, and white tom

Deputy: Darkfur - dark brown tabby tom

Medicine Cats:

Honeytail - cream she-cat

Marshnose - dull brown and red tom

Warriors:

Birdfang - blue-grey tom

Shadowfeather - black she-cat (App. Spottedpaw - mottled blue-grey she-cat)

Tinyflower - small black and brown she-cat

Blacktail - black tom with a white ear

Flysong - mottled brown she-cat

Whitenose - white tom

Scratchtail - tabby tom (App. Blackpaw - jet black tom)

Inventor Cats:

Fernleaf - smart calico she-cat

Skyear - light blue tom (App. Mudpaw - brown tom)

Queens:

Beeberry - pretty, plump black and white she-cat; mother to Birdfang's kits (Snakekit - dull tabby tom with a snake green tinge, Toadkit - mottled brown tom, Ferretkit - brown and white she-kit, and Whitekit - white tom with a black ear)

Elders:

Tangleclaw - golden brown tabby tom

Mangotail - light tabby she-cat

 **LakeClan**

Leader: Streamstar - blue-grey she-cat

Deputy: Troutstrike - silver tabby tom

Medicine Cat: Splashleaf - mottled gray she-cat

Inventor Cat(s):

Pikefoot - grumpy brown tom

Warriors:

Seasong - tabby she-cat

Shellfur - cream tom

Riverlight - pretty silver tabby she-cat

Watertail - white tom

Snowpetal - white-and-cream she-cat

Minnowstripe - fawn tom with amber eyes

Peachfeather - tabby she-cat

Duckclaw - light tabby tom

Queens:

Swanbreeze - pure white she-cat with light blue eyes; mother to Shellfur's kits (Growlkit - fawn tom who growls a lot and Cloudkit - white she-kit)

Cloverfur - lilac she-cat; mother to Troutstrike's kits (Podkit -chocolate pelted tom, Frecklekit - lilac tabby she-kit, Mudkit - brown tabby she-kit, and Nightkit - black tabby she-kit)

Elders:

Weedclaw - tortoiseshell tom

Cloudfur - white she-cat with one eye

Reddawn - red tabby she-cat with one missing leg

Pebblefoot - long haired gray tom

 **StormClan**

Leader: Lichenstar - mottled grey tom

Deputy: Brackenbark - golden brown tabby tom

Medicine Cats:

Yellowleaf - tabby she-cat

Lightshine - light tortoiseshell she-cat

Inventors:

Hazelstripe - hazel colored she-cat (App. Starlingpaw - brown she-cat with a white belly)

Tallfoot - handsome blue-gray tom

Flowermoon - tortoiseshell she-cat

Warriors:

Brairfall - golden brown she-cat

Robinwhisker - dark ginger tom with a blind eye

Kinkclaw - tabby tom with spiky fur

Yarrowleg - cream tabby she-cat

Elmblaze - russet tom with brown paws

Thunderblaze - gold and russet tom

Sorrelheart - long haired tabby she-cat

Violetglow - lilac she-cat

Racoonleg - dilute tortoiseshell she-cat

Flashear - cream tabby tom

Queens:

Gingerpelt - ginger she-cat; mother to Robinwhisker's kit (Sunkit - small ginger tom) Kit is very close to becoming apprentice

Goldenface - golden she-cat with a torn ear; mother to Elmblaze's kits (Barkkit - ginger tom and Dustkit - cream tom)

Elders:

Longface - a brown tabby tom with long, tall ears

Redfur - red furred she-cat with grey flecks on pelt and white paws

 **DumbClan**

Medicine Cats:

Eagleheart - russet tom; former warrior but trained to be a medicine cat and has a reckless personality

Cedarpelt - brown tom with no caring soul (App. Blindpaw - golden brown tom who has blind amber eyes)

Inventors:

Weirdface - oddly colored tom with a twisted face

Iglooheart - all white tom whose words are as cold as living in an igloo

Warriors:

Eggnose - tabby tom with a white nose (smells like a rotten egg and current leader)

Greeneyes - battle-hungry she-cat with green eyes (App. Brutalpaw - brutal white tom with a nasty personality)

Tickpelt - shabby black tom with lots of fleas and ticks

Perfectheart - long-haired grey tabby she-cat who is cleaned to perfection

Hissflight - grumpy brown tom who hisses a lot (Mate: Foxheart)

Handsomestripe - a chocolate brown tom who constantly looks at his reflection in puddles and rivers

Foxheart - a fox colored, selfish she-cat (Mate: Hissflight)

Rushcloud - battle-hungry orange tabby tom (has a crush on Woodwillow; App. Diamondpaw - cream she-cat with diamond blue eyes)

Woodwillow - brown she-cat who loves the sight of blood (has a crush on Rushcloud)

Sassytail - white she-cat with darker flecks near tail; very sassy

Cherryleaf - chocolate tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Other cats and animals**

Rain - blue tabby tom (loner)

Sarabi - lithe, power-hungry, blue-grey she-cat with bronze yellow eyes

Nala - plump, self-centered pale yellow tabby she-cat with bronze yellow eyes

Ghostwhisper - mysterious, pale grey tom with a husky voice; does not mention his background

Prologue: Rebirth

Tigerstar surveyed his surroundings. Next to him, a river of blood flowed, gurgling and searching for its next victim. He glanced at the endless field of grass, a few cats here and there. He knew this place well. It was his home.

He remembered that infuriating Firestar sinking his teeth into his neck. He remembered his burning fury as he faded. Then his shock as he reappeared in the Dark Forest, like there had been a mistake.

Settling down, Tigerstar made himself a nice, thorny nest. Tigerstar closed his eyes, and dreamt.

The darkness of his dreams first changed to a bloody battle, yowls and screeches echoing through the forest. Tigerstar relished in the bloodbath. It comforted him.

As Tigerstar's claws lashed down on another worthless opponent, a faceless she-cat drowned in blood, the entire scene wavered. Was he being called somewhere? He closed his eyes as the world disappeared.

Tigerstar opened his eyes, and stood in endless fields of healthy grass. A crystal clear river curved elegantly along the long blades of green, bubbling cheerfully. He grimaced. It was… nice. Too nice. Much like the old forest where he was born. Was this MoonClan?

Tigerstar's ears pricked as he heard a slight rustling. A mottled, pale ginger tom with one eye missing emerged from the grass.

"Who are you?" Tigerstar demanded.

"No need to speak like that to the _true_ leader of the Dark Forest," The tom hissed. "In fact, I was the very first cat that ever existed there, the great One Eye!"

"Yeah, yeah, but this isn't the Dark Forest, mouse-brain." Tigerstar sniffed. "It is much too happy."

"I know that." One Eye rasped. "I can't wait to get out of this horrible haven."

"You can't get out of MoonClan," Tigerstar mewed flatly as a nearby squirrel chittered happily at him. He fought back the urge to destroy its happiness, to rip it to shreds.

"This isn't MoonClan." One Eye spat. The squirrel scurried away upon hearing the scratchy voice. "This is the Fields of Waiting. Where forgotten cats wait to be reincarnated."

"Who wants to reincarnate a Dark Forest cat?" Tigerstar sneered.

"Hmph," One Eye lifted his chin. "I'll find a way out."

More grass swishing alerted Tigerstar as a tom that looked much like him passed the two Dark Forest cats. _Pinestar! That traitor, here?_ Out of angry instinct, Tigerstar slashed at the kittypet. Pinestar yowled in pain; blood dripped from his wound. Suddenly, the wound closed itself, the blood disappearing.

"I tried that before," One Eye grumbled. "They bleed and feel the pain, but the wound instantly heals. You just have to stay. No matter if you try to die, nothing happens to you."

"Well, that's sad." Tigerstar laughed; One Eye lunged at Tigerstar. Tigerstar stepped aside.

"How dare you…" One Eye growled.

"How dare you." Tigerstar mimicked; One Eye roared.

"You can't kill me here, remember?" Tigerstar grinned.

"Why are you still in the F.O.I?" One Eye muttered. "Who could ever remember you?"

"Cherryleaf," Tigerstar replied. "And her three kits. Thinks I'm a legend, silly she-cat."

"You should be grateful," One Eye flicked his tail, "You don't have to wait here for countless season-cycles of boredom."

A shriek of pain sounded from the distance.

"What. Was. That?" Tigerstar hissed.

"Oh, that?" One Eye smirked. "I never said you couldn't torture any cat you'd like. That was Clear Sky. The most mouse-brained, two-faced cat in the Clans. Also his mate, Star Flower. I tried to get rid of their filthy pelts, but you can't kill here. So I just set up my allies to torture him once and awhile," One Eye smiled evilly. "Even if Star Flower is my daughter."

"Nice." Tigerstar gave a noise of satisfaction.

"Well, my allies say that you died in the Great Battle. Killed by that pathetic kittypet Firestar."

There was a more shrill, higher shriek as Tigerstar shrugged. "I _did_ die. But something went wrong and instead of going here, I was teleported back to the Dark Forest. After a while, the trees started disappearing and the place was barren. The Clans had died from illness, destroying the territories of StarClan and the Dark Forest while they crumbled. We, the Dark Forest cats, left that place and found the Fields of Insanity."

"Hmph." One eye said as Maggottail and a few other cats dashed past, in pursuit of the screaming Clear Sky and Star Flower.

"Well, since I'm here, I might as well look for Hawkfrost." Tigerstar said. "He could be helpful."

"Hawkfrost and his band camp over there," One Eye pointed his tail to a shady area. Shrieks and wails echoed throughout the area. "He likes to torture the rouges that ruined ShadowClan. Needletail, Rain, Darktail." One Eye pointed his paw in the other direction. "You'll find the _true_ Dark Forest cats over there."

"What do you mean by… true?" Tigerstar felt the hair on his neck bristle; no cat had ever insulted his favorite son.

"The oldest. Me, Thistleclaw. Mapleshade would be in here too, but I'm told she's still in the F.O.I.. And Brokenstar," One Eye mewed. "I'd better join them. We're torturing some of Firestar's closest friends today." One Eye sprinted away, leaving Tigerstar alone.

Quickly deciding to visit his son, Tigerstar raced to the shadowed hollow, scanning the place. A few familiar cats caught his eye. _Redwillow. Shredtail. Antpelt._ But Hawkfrost was nowhere to be seen. Redwillow and Shredtail caught sight of Tigerstar's scarred pelt.

"Tigerstar! Tigerstar!" Redwillow gasped as if he spoke to a lover. "Tigerstar…"

"Redwillow." Tigerstar nodded. "Shredtail."

"W… we missed you…" Redwillow had tears of happiness running down his face. "It was so long…"

"Well, I don't miss you." Tigerstar meowed flatly; Redwillow nearly fainted.

"Are you forgotten as well?" Shredtail shoved Redwillow aside.

"No. I… I think this is a dream." Tigerstar assumed.

"Phew..." Shredtail sighed; Antpelt stayed silent.

"Where's Brokenstar?" Tigerstar asked. "And Hawkfrost? I don't see them anywhere!"

"Brokenstar is… somewhere. He won't show his face ever since he was defeated by... you-know-who."

"What about Hawkfrost?" Tigerstar's tail twitched slightly.

"He's probably torturing some cat. Again." Shredtail grumbled. A sudden blast of wind caused him to shriek. "Gah!"

 _ **It is time to choose Honeypelt of MeadowClan's kits,**_ a strange voice called.

"Finally," Shredtail muttered. "I've been waiting for moons."

 _ **Honeypelt will have two kits. Both of them are she-kits.**_ the voice announced. _**Goldenflower and Beestrider, you are the two cats who will be reincarnated into Beekit and Gingerkit.**_

Two beautiful she-cats trotted into the clearing. Shredtail groaned.

Tigerstar stared at his former mate. He kept it a secret from every cat, but he had truly loved her. She was his only weakness, the only cat who could ever melt his heart, even by just a little bit.

But his plans had gotten in the way. His ambitions made their relationship crumble to dust. But he wanted to fix that.

 _What are you thinking?_ a voice inside him screamed. _Focus on your goals!_

 _It won't hurt,_ Tigerstar told himself. _And besides, she's about to be reincarnated. There's nothing much I can do._

"Goldenflower!" Tigerstar yowled; Goldenflower turned around slowly. Her eyes dimmed at the sight of her former mate.

"Tigerstar…what?"

Tigerstar loped to Goldenflower's side.

"I've missed you." Tigerstar thrust his muzzle close to her face; Goldenflower pulled herself away.

"Well, I haven't." Goldenflower hissed. "You are evil, Tigerstar! What have you become?"

"I… I…" Tigerstar was speechless, "I…"

"I will not hear any excuses!" Goldenflower lashed her tail. "Dark Forest cats are ruthless and cruel! I thought they weren't supposed to love."

"I loved you though…"

"I don't care!" Goldenflower whisked around. "You have to let it go, Tigerstar."

Brokenhearted, Tigerstar felt a hot liquid trickle down his cheeks. Shredtail narrowed his eyes.

"Tigerstar… are you… crying?" Shredtail gasped in disbelief.

"Am I?" Tigerstar sniffed.

"Yes."

"Sorry, sorry." Tigerstar shook his head. This mustn't get to his head. There were plans to make. "Goldenflower is right. I'm not supposed to _love_. Love is ineffectual."

"Right." Shredtail laughed; his voice was shrill. "And I thought you turned into a MoonClan cat!"

"Never in my life," Tigerstar grunted.

Goldenflower, standing next to the kit's body, closed her eyes. She took a deep breath as her spirit began to crumble away, turning to shreds and wisps that would reform to create a new individual spirit. This spirit, however, would always carry a bit of their former cat's personality. Tigerstar shook. _Stop, stop! Love will never help you!_ The rest of him didn't listen. He wanted so desperately to call out to the beautiful golden she-cat, to tell her to stop… and then they could start over again…

It was too late now. The last of Goldenflower's silvery soul faded away, the remnants drifting into the tiny kit. Tigerstar forced a tear away. Shredtail and the others were watching him; he must retain his authoritative presence.

"I swear I'll protect you, Goldenflower." Tigerstar whispered as cats started to disperse. "I will watch over Gingerkit with all my heart."

* * *

 **Haha, every villain has a weakness. Unless they've turned themselves into an emotionless machine. And besides, weaknesses and backstories provide more depth. Like Harry Potter (mild reference in the prologue, lol)!  
If you noticed that the writing has gotten way better...well, this was written months ago, and I actually bothered to edit it a while ago! Hooray!  
BTW, since it's summer, updates will come a little faster. A little.**

 **~~~Dusksong of MeadowClan~~~**


	2. Chapter 1: The Assessment

**Asdf hi lol I'm late...again...WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER**

 **The MeadowClan team has been a bit occupied with starting YouTube channels (drawing and animating and stuff). Feel free to check them out. Their names are Breezefur of MeadowClan (best vids), Dusksong of MeadowClan, and Happyjamster.**

 **However we will still be writing...slowly...**

 **I will try to update more too. We're almost done with the fourth book's raw writing now. If you want a peek on the** ** _raw draft_** **of the second book (WARNING: SPOILERS), PM me and I will send you the link.**

* * *

Mistpaw and Icepaw stood together, their paws tingling with excitement. They were going to become warriors soon!

"MoonClan!" Mistpaw grinned. "I totally forgot about our assessment!"

"Well, I'm glad you're ready," Breezefur's voice was heavy with sarcasm. "We will first start with a race."

"A… what?" Icepaw and Mistpaw exchanged confused glances.

"A race, hare-brains!" Breezefur lashed her tail playfully. "Last one to the LakeClan border is a rotten Twoleg!"

Without another word, Breezefur dashed for the LakeClan border. Mistpaw hurried after her, and Icepaw raced Grassheart. A soft wind tickled Icepaw's face; her long legs stretched out as if they were straining to reach something. No cat could beat a MeadowClan cat in a race! Breezefur skidded to a halt beside a river far ahead; Mistpaw, Icepaw, and Grassheart mimicked her abrupt stop heartbeats later.

"Well… we made it..." Breezefur's pelt was matted with sweat, her tongue lolling in and out for her mouth.

"Save your energy next time," Grassheart chuckled. "You won't be able to do anything once you've lost your breath. The 'paws could run off anywhere and you'll still be here, gasping for breath."

"Hey, I'm the deputy!" Breezefur protested. "Stop treating me like a 'paw!"

"I'm your mother," Grassheart purred, "and you must listen to your mother."

Breezefur rolled her eyes, then broke into another panting fit.

"As I was saying," Grassheart turned to Icepaw and Mistpaw, "Which part of the LakeClan border are we near?"

Icepaw took a good sniff. "We-"

"We are near the LakeClan border that's near the OwlClan border, which is near the Fourstones," Mistpaw interrupted, puffing up her chest.

"Correct," Grassheart nodded with satisfaction. "And how can you tell?"

"There's a little bit of OwlClan scent!" Icepaw butted in. "Not too faint, yet not that strong, and the scent is not near here."

"Good, good." Grassheart nodded, "Now, we hunt. Both of you will partner hunt and your goal is to catch a bird."

"A bird?" Icepaw cocked her head. "Don't those things fly? How in the name of MoonClan are we going to catch a bird?"

"They have to land once in awhile," Mistpaw replied. "They can't just fly all day, unless MoonClan gave them special powers or something."

"Stop babbling and get to hunting!" Grassheart flicked her tail impatiently. "We don't have all day, you know."

"Mom!" Breezefur sniffed, "we do have all day."

Grassheart snorted. Icepaw and Mistpaw still obliged Grassheart, and headed out of their mentor's' sights.

"How in the name of Firestar are we going to catch a bird?" Icepaw muttered. "Those things can fly!"

"Er… Icepaw…" Mistpaw slowly looked up.

"Birds don't even live here!" Icepaw snarled. "They only live in StormClan territory! Maybe even OwlClan's…"

"Icepaw…"

"Hare dung! Stepped in a hole…" Icepaw cursed, shaking her front paw.

"Icepaw!" Mistpaw screamed. "Run!"

"Huh?" Icepaw looked up, a giant bird with razor sharp talons came diving towards the two apprentices at full speed.

"Buzzard!" Icepaw's tail puffed up; she bolted after Mistpaw.

The buzzard stretched its talons wide, ready to lift one of the young cats into the air. Icepaw glanced over her shoulder. She was getting tired.

"Mistpaw!" Icepaw yelled. "We have to kill it! Otherwise we won't ever find a bird to bring back!"

"But this thing can kill us!" Mistpaw wailed. "Whatever we do, don't lead it back to camp!"

"We have to try!" Icepaw skidded to a halt; her bruised paw throbbing at the weight she had put on it.

Icepaw unsheathed her claws and lunged for the buzzard. The brown bird screamed as it was dragged down. Mistpaw whisked around.

"Icepaw!" Mistpaw shrieked. "What in the name of MoonClan do you think you're doing?!"

"Passing the assessment!" Icepaw grunted; she was suddenly lifted up into the air. "Mistpaw!"

Mistpaw hissed and bit down on the buzzard's leg, the buzzard screamed once more and dropped to the ground, trying to claw its way out of Mistpaw's bite. Icepaw shook her pelt as she landed awkwardly onto the grass, her bruised paw throbbing. The buzzard kicked Mistpaw off of its leg; Mistpaw tore off a couple of feathers from its wing. The buzzard swiped his talons at Icepaw, who backed away, then stumbled to the ground, her bruised paw taking advantage of her.

"Mistpaw!" Icepaw wailed as the buzzard loomed over her. "Kill it! Kill it!"

Mistpaw leaped onto the buzzard's back; it snapped its head around and tried to peck Mistpaw off. The buzzard wobbled in ragged circles a tail length above the grass as Icepaw strained to get up. She limped a little as she crept towards the buzzard. Mistpaw bit down on the bird's neck, and the buzzard collapsed. Mistpaw let go.

"Good we were finally able to - ahh!" Mistpaw screamed as the buzzard jerked its head up and nipped her tail. "HOW, in the name of MoonClan, is that thing still alive!?"

"It was playing dead!" Icepaw growled, clawing the bird's wing. "Smart piece of hare-dung."

The buzzard screeched in pain as Icepaw raked its wing.

"Mistpaw, I could use a little help here!"

"Fine! But if it kills us, Icepaw, I will not be happy when I head to MoonClan!" Mistpaw screeched, joining her friend in battle.

Together, the two apprentices dragged the buzzard to its talons. The buzzard let out a cry of despair, Then it collapsed to the ground. Icepaw and Mistpaw waited in anticipation but the bird did not move. Mistpaw smoothed out her spiked up pelt.

"Well, we're done here," Mistpaw concluded after a moment of awkward silence. "Let's haul this thing to our mentors. They should be proud. Hardly any cuts on us."

"Yeah, only one bruise on my leg," Icepaw responded shaking her striped gray paw. "I'm so hare-brained, falling into a rabbit hole."

Icepaw heaved the massive bird onto Mistpaw's back, and the two apprentices padded back to their mentors' location. Halfway there, Breezefur burst into view of the two apprentices, Grassheart behind her.

"What did I tell you, Breezefur?" Grassheart shook her head. "They're fine!"

"Well, better safe than sorry," Breezefur lowered her head. "Mistpaw's got a buzzard on her back! Great MoonClan! Where did you get that thing?"

"You said a bird, so we found one," Icepaw mewed simply.

"More like it found us," Mistpaw muttered, "But we're fine, we don't really have any scratches. Icepaw only has a bruise on her paw."

"Thank MoonClan," Grassheart mewed, looking over their dusty pelts.

"Thank MoonClan?" Breezefur was enraged. "Are you hare-brained?! They could've been killed, for MoonClan's sake! Why are you saying that? Do you want them to die?"

"I'm being optimistic," Grassheart explained. "Yes, they could've been killed, but MoonClan protected them. And so they are not hurt."

Icepaw cleared her throat, showing her paw.

"Besides Icepaw," Grassheart corrected herself.

"Do we pass?" Mistpaw asked eagerly. "We caught a bird."

"Yes. Yes you do," Grassheart nodded in approbation. "Second task."

Mistpaw nodded, and Grassheart pulled the buzzard of her back. Icepaw lowered her head, she thought that Grassheart or Breezefur would praise them.

"You two will partner fight," Grassheart instructed, "Icepaw, I think you will be fine with that paw. I do not tolerate exaggeration. You both will fight against Breezefur."

"Two against one?" Mistpaw cocked her head. "Isn't that unfair?"

"Of course!" Grassheart nodded. "That's the point. Your goal is that you have to defeat your opponent, and outnumbering is good in battle. Working together will help you defeat the opponent quickly."

"Blah blah," Breezefur lashed her tail in excitement, her eyes hungry for a battle. "These 'paws get it. Let's start the battle already!"

Grassheart glared at her daughter. Breezefur didn't mind; she crouched into a pouncing position.

"Bring it on!" Breezefur mock-growled, grinning.

Icepaw and Mistpaw exchanged glances. Both apprentices starting circling Breezefur slowly, then turned into a Double Tornado! Breezefur grinned with excitement; she lashed out and caught onto Mistpaw's tail. Mistpaw screeched.

"Claws sheathed!" Grassheart snarled; Breezefur let go.

Breezefur ran through the Tornado, knocking Icepaw to her feet. Mistpaw halted abruptly. Icepaw rolled away just in time for Breezefur to miss her. Icepaw then hauled herself to her feet and charged at Breezefur. Breezefur was sent reeling away,.Icepaw returned to Mistpaw's side.

"Nice," Breezefur shook out her pelt, "but is that all you've got?"

Mistpaw ran towards Breezefur with full speed. Breezefur whipped around and caught Mistpaw's leg with her tail. Mistpaw tried to pull the wrapped tail off her leg. With all her force, Breezefur threw Mistpaw a few tail lengths backwards. Icepaw took the moment to lunge for Breezefur's throat. Breezefur gasped with astonishment, and was knocked over.

Grassheart jumped in between the warrior and the two apprentices.

"That's it!" Grassheart smiled with pride, "Icepaw and Mistpaw win!"

Icepaw and Mistpaw grinned at each other. Breezefur's eyes went a little scarlet.

"Yeah yeah," Breezefur panted, rising to her feet. "I was only going easy on you. Plus, that battle wasn't so long! I could've gone for days."

"Right," Grassheart mewed dryly. "If that was to ever happen." She turned to the two apprentices, "Well, congratulations! You two passed!"

Mistpaw and Icepaw screeched with excitement. After many moons of training and training, they had finally did it. They had become warriors!

"Let's go home," Grassheart yawned, "Us four will take the day off. I could use a nap."

The four cats headed down to camp. A light gust of wind swept over the sequestered meadow.

Once Grassheart, Breezefur, Icepaw, and Mistpaw arrived at camp, Nightstar and others rushed towards them.

"Did you pass?" Mintfur asked.

"How was it?" Branchwing added, touching his nose to Grassheart's.

Duskpaw was nowhere to be seen. Probably talking to that dumb Grass, Icepaw grumbled to herself.

"What happened?" Nightstar mewed, shooing away the crowding cats. "Did you two pass? Icepaw, what happened to you?"

"I just have a little bruise," Icepaw shrugged. "It's nothing,"

"Mistpaw," Nightstar ordered, "Please go and escort Icepaw to the medicine den. Breezefur, Grassheart and I will talk about your assessment."

Icepaw leaned on Mistpaw's shoulder, and Mistpaw gently guided her to the medicine den. Duskpaw came rushing out.

"Did you two pass?" Duskpaw questioned.

"Yeah, I think so," Icepaw grunted.

"What happened to you?" Duskpaw flicked her ears. "Popped a shoulder?"

"No, a hare dung bruise," Icepaw hissed, lifting her paw for Duskpaw to see.

"That's minor," Duskpaw inspected the slightly purple paw. "I'll just wrap some comfrey around it, and you'll be ready to go in no time!"

"Great, thanks Duskpaw," Icepaw mewed as Duskpaw dashed into the medicine den and returned with a few leaves of comfrey and a slice of grass.

Duskpaw chewed the leaves slightly so the juices could seep out, then wrapped the comfrey around Icepaw's bruised paw and tied it up with the sliver of grass. Icepaw winced as Duskpaw tightened the slice of grass that held the comfrey around her paw.

"There you go," Duskpaw twitched her whiskers; she glanced at Nightstar who was exiting the leader's den. "You might want to head up to the rock. Nightstar is preparing for the announcement."

Just after Duskpaw had said those words, Nightstar's yowl rang through the camp, "Let all the cats of MeadowClan gather underneath the Meeting Rock for a Clan meeting!"

Icepaw gave a noise of amusement as Duskpaw gave them a I told you so look. The three friends headed towards the Meeting Rock, and settled down near the front of the crowd. Nightstar waited patiently for the ruckus of the crowding cats to settle down.

"We are gathered here today for a very important ceremony," Nightstar looked around. "Mistpaw and Icepaw shall be receiving their warrior names today." He turned to his daughter and her best friend. "Mistpaw, please step up."

Mistpaw puffed out her chest, forcing herself not to shudder under the pressuring stares of many cats. Mistpaw came pelt to pelt with Nightstar; she was very small compared to the muscular black tom.

"Mistpaw, do you wish to serve your Clanmates and risk your life defending your Clan? Do you wish to serve your elders and queens and bring them fresh-kill for countless moons?" Nightstar questioned, although his tone was almost lazy.

"I do!" Mistpaw yowled, hoping that every cat would be impressed by her courage.

"Then, by the power of MoonClan, I name you Mistflower!" Nightstar touched his tail to her shoulder.

"Mistflower! Mistflower!" The Clan roared; Berrytail and Treeheart being the loudest.

Mistflower gave her chest a couple of licks, then bounded down the Meeting Rock with a quivering pelt, nervous that she'd trip and fall and humiliate herself. She landed gracefully beside Icepaw; her soft gray pelt was shiny against the sun. Nightstar raised his tail for silence.

"Icepaw, please step up," Nightstar's voice was now louder and clearer than it was when he announced Mistpaw up.

Icepaw puffed out her pelt to make herself look strong. She strode up the Meeting Rock, trying to mimic her father.

"Icepaw," Nightstar's gaze was filled with warmth for his beloved daughter. "Do you wish to serve your Clanmates and risk your life defending your Clan? Do you wish to serve your elders and queens and bring them fresh-kill for countless moons?"

"I do!" Icepaw announced, feeling the rush of pride coming from Nightstar's pelt.

"Then, by the power of MoonClan, I name you Icepool!" Nightstar yowled.

"Icepool! Icepool!" The Clan roared once again. Icepool could hear the cheers coming from Duskpaw, Blossomheart, and Mistflower. But they were all drowned out by Leafkit's howl. Icepool had never felt so happy in her life; she peered down the Meeting Rock. Even Flamecloud was cheering lazily for their new warrior.

Icepool hopped down the Meeting Rock, pride running through her veins with every step. She couldn't help but smile warmly to the cheering crowd.

"We made it, Icepool…" Mistflower's warm breath breathed into Icepool's face, "After so long…"

"Yeah." Icepool purred, she gazed up at her father, who was peering down with pride for his daughter.

"I have one more announcement to make!" Nightstar silenced the meowing Clan, "Leafkit, please step up."

The crowd gave murmurs of confusion. Heatherfur rushed up to her son and started licking his fur. Leafkit inched away from his mother. He was almost as big as Icepool, his pelt was shiny against the warm sun.

"Why me?" Leafkit wondered aloud; Heatherfur looked up at Nightstar nervously as her son questioned the leader. Nightstar looked at Leafkit fondly.

"You are nearly as big as Icepool, and you are much stronger than your littermates," Nightstar explained. "Today you will become an apprentice."

Leafkit rippled his pelt, his gaze excited, but he stood calm.

"Leafkit, please step up," Nightstar yowled; Leafkit bounded onto the Meeting Rock next to his leader, ""Do you wish to serve your Clanmates and risk your life defending your Clan?"

"I do," Leafkit strained to keep his voice calm; Icepool could see the tom's pelt quivering.

"Then, by the power of MoonClan, I name you Leafpaw!" Nightstar yowled; the Clan cheered, Icepool being the loudest amongst them. "Your mentor shall be Darkpelt."

Darkpelt's gaze was not friendly when he met his apprentice, more bored. Icepool couldn't help but growl in disgust as Leafpaw touched noses with Darkpelt. Was Leafpaw disappointed? Would he have wanted me as mentor? Icepool hoped this was true. She had grown a strong bond with Leafpaw.

Leafpaw bounded down the Meeting Rock, and looked at Icepool with sad eyes.

"I wish I had you as a mentor," Leafpaw admitted. "Darkpelt seemed kind of… unfriendly."

"He's not fond of young cats," Was this jealousy? "All he wants to see is Mintfur."

"Yeah…" Leafpaw lowered his head, "I'll never be a true warrior at this rate. What if I get flung off to DumbClan for being too unfriendly?"

"I will never let that happen," Icepool touched her chin to the tom's forehead. "I promise. If they have to fling you to DumbClan, they will have to fling me too."

Leafpaw purred. Icepool felt a warm sensation fill her pelt.

"You are dismissed!" Nightstar bounded down the Meeting Rock, meeting his daughter. "Congratulations, Icepool. You must be proud."

"I am." Icepool glanced down at Leafpaw. "You must be proud too."

"We all are." Blossomheart purred; Duskpaw nodded behind her.

"Say, why don't you new warriors and apprentice go the Gathering tonight?" Nightstar meowed.

"Why not?" Icepool exchanged glances with Leafpaw, "Leafpaw should be pretty excited."

"I… I will not be going to the Gathering… tonight." Duskpaw mewed; Nightstar gave her the why not look. "I… I'm going with Grass to find his brother. Because you promised."

"You don't have to!" Blossomheart squealed indignantly, "Let a warrior do it!"

"But none of the warriors know Grass like I do!" Duskpaw stared into her mother's eyes. "I'm sorry, but it should be my decision whether I go with Grass or not."

Blossomheart blinked for a moment.

"Very well." she mewed, "Then you must take your mentor with you."

"What?!" Nightstar yelped, "And leave the Clan without a medicine cat? Are you crazy?!"

"This is more than just a silly journey," Blossomheart murmured, looking understandingly at Duskpaw. "But we need her mentor to watch her. We can always get another Clan cat to substitute."

"But what about Mossflower?" Nightstar inquired.

Blossomheart shook her head. "Mossflower was my mother before she became a medicine cat. I know her. Let her rest."

"Right…" Nightstar nodded slowly. "Grass has been trained by Treeheart? Correct?"

"Yes," Duskpaw mewed. "He's a skilled warrior. You promised that Rain could join if he proves that he has the potential."

"Very well," Nightstar muttered reluctantly. "Go fetch Grass and Mintfur. Icepool, go with Breezefur, Aspenclaw and Treeheart to get a medicine cat from StormClan."

"Why so many?" Blossomheart fretted.

"Lichenstar might need some gentle persuading," Nightstar replied, "He won't just give up a medicine cat for any Clan. Especially after we announced that StormClan and OwlClan are working together."

"Why not LakeClan?" Leafpaw asked, butting into the conversation. "Don't they have a medicine cat to spare?"

"They only have Splashleaf," Nightstar mewed. "They wouldn't want to become vulnerable as well." He turned to Icepool. "Go and fetch those warriors. And remember, don't say anything that will insult Lichenstar or his Clanmates. He is very sensitive."

* * *

 **I tried to edit this part of the story to make it less irrational, but the entire book's plot would change if I removed Mintfur, sooo...**

 **Again, if you want SPOILERS for the second book, feel free to PM me! It is raw and unedited, so please do not tell me about any inconsistencies or errors.**


	3. A message to readers

Hello FanFiction, long time no see! I have an important message.

A while ago, writing on this series stalled as its writers started focusing on other things, like their YouTube channels. This gave us time to look back at these previous chapters. We realized that we would need to rewrite the series.

Somewhere after this point, some writers of the book left. I decided to completely reboot the series with a few new writers. Some elements of the original story will remain, but the plot will go through drastic changes.

The prologue of the story will be posted soon! Look out for MEADOWCLAN: Dancing Light!


End file.
